Chrno's poison
by Mikoto713
Summary: Nuevo capitulo agregado.Capitulo 3-No hay otra opcion. Gomen por no subir desde hace mucho.Porcierto...en algunas partes se cortaron las palabras, no se porque pero se cortaron algunas cosas que escribi.
1. Veneno mortal

Este es el primer fanfic que hago de Chrono Crusade

Este es el primer fanfic que hago de Chrono Crusade.

Así que espero que les guste este ok?

-Chrono!!

Rosette alcanzo a llamar a Chrono sin embargo se dio cuenta muy tarde.

El demonio con el que estaban peleando ataco a Chrono dejándolo con una herida profunda en el brazo Chrono cayo al suelo Rosette se molesto por eso tomo su pistola y la cargo con una gospel giro el gatillo y el demonio se desintegro apenas hizo contacto con la bala.

Rosette aliviada por terminar con eso recordó a su acompañante el cual aun permanecía en el suelo sujetando su brazo herido.

Rosette fue con el y tras revisar su herida paso su brazo por alrededor de su cuello y ayudándolo a levantar lo llevo hacia el carro que estaba fuera del edificio de su misión.

-Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto un señor que había sido quien los había llamado para esa misión

-No…no necesitamos ayuda-contesto Rosette

-Estas segura?,tu amigo no se ve bien-dijo tras mirar a Chrono

-No se preocupe, en la orden de Magdalena podré ayudarlo, enserio

-Bueno si tu lo dices…

Rosette subió a Chrono en el asiento del copiloto y después se subió ella en el lado de piloto.

Miro a Chrono el cual permanecía con la mirada baja moviendo un poco los flequillos que le caían en la cara para mirarlo mejor encendió el carro y tomo su camino hacia la Orden de Magdalena.

Al llegar ayudo a Chrono a bajar del carro y lo ayudo a caminar hasta el convento.

Poniendo su vista en Chrono choco con algo que no recordaba estuviera ahí, al mirar hacia arriba miro al reverendo Rémington el cual como siempre tenia su sonrisa.

-Buenos días Rosette-dijo el reverendo

-Um….bu….buenos días-dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-Algo le sucede a Chrono?-dijo al voltear a mirarlo

-Bueno…no se que es lo que le pasa…

-Déjame ver-Remington se inclino para ver bien la cara de Chrono mientras este mantenía su cabeza hacia abajo sin embargo sus ojos lo miraban-mmm…creo que ya se que le pasa

-Enserio?...que es?-pregunto Rosette ansiosa

-Esta envenenado…

-Que?-Rosette al oír esto se sorprendió nunca espero esa respuesta-Enserio?

-Si…lo mejor será que lo llevemos a alguna cama para que pueda despertar…pero sin que la hermana Kate se de cuenta ya que si se da cuenta…ya sabes…lo llevara a donde siempre-

-Adonde?-pregunto Rosette

-A dormir a la banca-le respondió Rémington con una sonrisa

-Ah…es cierto

-Vamos llevemos a Chrono a mi habitación

-No-respondió Rosette-Quiero que descanse en la mía

-Pero eso es imporsible…-dijo Rémington-Si la hermana Kate se da cuenta…

-No se preocupe…

Rosette se dirigió a su habitación y al llegar acostó a Chrono en la cama tapándolo con su cobija.

-Ro…Rosette…-dijo Chrono con voz débil

-Si?...sucede algo?-dijo Rosette mientras se acercaba a el para oírlo mejor

-No…no me…vas a…dejar…solo…cierto?-pregunto Chrono con una mirada tierna pero a la vez algo cansada.

-No…-contesto Rosette acomodando los flequillos de su cara-no te dejare solo…

-Prométemelo…

-Te lo prometo…-contesto Rosette-ahora será mejor que descanses

Chrono cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido.

Rosette permaneció a su lado por un tiempo simplemente escuchando el ruido de su respiración hasta que Rémington entro por la puerta.

-Como esta Chrono?-pregunto

-Bien…se ha quedado dormido

-Bueno Azmaria esta preparando una receta que le di para el veneno de los demonios…sin embargo…

Ese "sin embargo" le hicieron entender a Rosette que algo iba mal

-Que sucede?

-En realidad…esa receta solo le durara a Chrono 7 dias después de ese plazo pues…-volteo a mirar a Chrono

-…Y…no hay nada que se pueda hacer?-pregunto Rosette

-Bueno fui a la biblioteca haber que encontraba y…leí algo hacerla de una antigua flor que podía curar el veneno

-Pero no puede curarse con una medicina o algo?

-Solo si fuera un humano…para curar el veneno de un demonio…solo se puede encontrando esa flor y preparar la medicina…lo malo es que…esa flor…se cree que esta extinta

-Que?...

Rosette se sorprendió al oír eso….como podrá ayudar a Chrono si la flor esta extinta?

Aquí termina este capitulo.

Si les gusta mi fanfic les ruego que dejen reviews porfa


	2. El truco para dormir

A pedido de los fans aqui esta el cap 2

A pedido de los fans aqui esta el cap 2

-No puede ser…todo por no protegerlo…por no estar a su lado…por pelear alejado de el…solo por eso…por mi culpa…por mi maldita culpa…el…el esta entre la vida y la muerte…solo por mi…

Rosette se lamentaba sentada en la cama al lado de Chrono mirandolo dormir mientras sentía una lagrima correr por sus mejillas.

Pronto se vio interrumpida por alguien que se le acerco y le tomo de la mano

-Que sucede Rosette?-Chrono le miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras que con su otra mano limpiaba delicadamente las lagrimas de Rosette

-Chrono?...-Rosette sintió su cara algo calida

-Rosette…no…no quiero que…llores…-Chrono se acerco hasta Rosette acostándose en su regazo

-Oye…necesito que te tomes una medicina…si?

-Claro…pero…para que?-pregunto tímidamente Chrono

-Es una medicina para que te cures más pronto

-Esta bien Rosette…

Rosette ayudo a Chrono a levantarse y le dio la medicina.

Después de eso Chrono volvió a acostarse en su regazo y se acomodo en su pecho.

-Rosette…-Rosette hizo un pequeño sonido dándole a entender que estaba poniendo atención-no he podido dormir

-Como?...desde hace rato no haz podido dormir?-pregunto Rosette sorprendida

-No…me ayudas?

-De la forma en la que siempre te ayudo?

-Si…

-Bueno…

Rosette puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Chrono y empezó a acariciar su cabello

-Recuerdas la primera vez en la que te hice dormir de esta forma?

Chrono asintió con un leve sonido mientras una sonrisa se ponía en su cara

-Flash Back-

Era un día nublado acababan de hacer su misión. Chrono permanecía sentado en una pared mientras Rosette vendaba una herida en su hombro.

-Parece que siempre te pasan las cosas malas a ti no crees?

-Tal vez…tal vez es por lo que soy…-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-Por ser un demonio?...no es por eso…es por mi…

-Tu no tienes nada que ver Rosette..-mirándola re reojo

-Claro que si…siempre te muy tarde cuando ya te vana a atacar…

-Aun así…yo tendría que ser mas atento así no me pasaría nada

Rosette termino de vendar las heridas y se sentó al lado de Chrono

-Hay que subir al carro

-Bueno…esta bien

Chrono y Rosette subieron al carro y tomaron su camino hasta la orden de Magdalena.

Chrono trato de dormir recargándose en la ventana de la puerta pero no podía simplemente se acomodaba y luego se volvía a mover hacia otro lado para tratar de dormir

-Chrono sucede algo?

-eeee….tengo sueño-dijo tallándose un ojo

-Pues duermete

-No se como dormirme-contesto Chrono mientras trataba de acomodarse

-Bueno…entonces…

Rosette detuvo el carro en una esquina y puso su mano sobre Chrono mientras el volteo a verla con una mirada tierna y ella empezó a acariciar su pelo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

Al principio Chrono no sabia que hacer pero después de un rato le mostró una sonrisa arqueando un poco su cabeza para que así Rosette pudiera acariciarlo mejor.

Un pequeño color rojo tiño sus mejillas y empezó hacer una respiración que parecía placentera mientras Rosette aun seguía acariciándolo.

Chrono empezó a sentir sus ojos pesados miro hacia Rosette y le mostró su tierna sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos tranquilamente.

Después de un rato Rosette puso observar que su compañero ya estaba completamente dormido así que aparto lentamente su mano de la cabeza de Chrono y mostrando una sonrisa encendió en carro y se dirigió de nuevo a la orden de Magdalena

**GOMEN ESTE ESTA CORTO ES QUE NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA**


	3. No hay otra opcion

Konnichi wa minna!

Gomen por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo siguiente, de ahora en adelante intentare no tardarme mucho en subir los capítulos que aquí les dejo el capitulo siguiente espero que les guste.

Rosette permaneció todo el tiempo al lado de Chrono,tomando su mano mientras lo miraba seguía culpándose por no haber ayudado antes a su acompañante antes de que ese demonio lo hubiera eso entro el reverendo Remington.

-¿Chrono sigue igual cierto?-pregunto al entrar

-Bueno, al menos ya se quedo dormido-dijo Rosette

-¿Sabes?, me puse a leer…aquella flor que te dije solo se cultivaba en Japón

-¿Japón?-pregunto Rosette sorprendida

-Si, eso es lo que leí-dijo Remington

-Pero…jamás podre ir a Japon a conseguir esa flor

-Bueno, aunque fueras no estoy seguro de que la encontrarías, como te he dicho esta extinta

-Lo se pero…puede ser que, en alguna parte aun exista…¿no?-dijo Rosette

-Lo siento Rosette…solo vine a decirte eso-dijo Remington y salió de la habitación

Cuando el salió, justo estaba por entrar Azmaria junto con solo las saludo con una sonrisa y después se fue de ahí.

-Rosette, ¿aun sigues aquí?-pregunto Azmaria

-Chrono dijo que no lo dejara-dijo Rosette con una mirada sombría

-Pero…tienes que comer algo-dijo Azmaria

-No tengo hambre-contesto

-Si que eres una molestia-dijo Satella

-Tal…tal vez si lo soy-dijo Rosette bajando la mirada

-O-oye…no lo dije para que te pusieras así-dijo Satella

-No, tienes razón, no hago mas que molestar a las personas…si cuando éramos niños no me hubiera encontrado con Chrono, ahora no lo molestaría-dijo Rosette

La habitación se quedo en silencio y nadie dijo ni una sola camino hacia Rosette, tomo su mano y sonrió.

-No es cierto-dijo-yo estoy segura, de que Chrono esta muy feliz de que estés tu a su lado, y no creo que seas una molestia para el ni para nadie

Rosette la miro algo sorprendida, miro a Chrono y sonrio.

-Gracias Azmaria-dijo

Rosette se levanto de su lugar y miro hacia la ahí podía mirar la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del la fuente y recordaba los momentos en que ella y Chrono se sentaban ahí para platicar un rato,recordaba las risas,los golpes e incluso los enojos que tenia en aquellas platicas y pensó,que no podría dejar morir a Chrono tan fácilmente,no debería decirle nada a la hermana Kate porque seguro que ella se molestaría demasiado si ella le dijera que quiere ir a Japon solo para salvar a Chrono,pero no tenia opción,Chrono era su amigo,su compañero,su aliado o quizá…era mas que eso y por ello lo quería ayudar con mas razó una respiración profunda y se volteo a verlo.

-No lo permitiré-dijo

-¿Eh?...¿de que hablas?-pregunto Azmaria

-No dejare que nada ni nadie interfiera en mi plan para ayudar a Chrono,salvare su vida,no importa el costo, no importa el peligro,no dejare que Chrono muera asi-dijo Rosette en un tono de valentía

-Entonces tendrás que decirle a la hermana Kate-dijo Satella

-Emmm…pues…-dijo Rosette mirando a Satella

Mas tarde Rosette estaba frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación de la hermana Kate,estaba algo asustada pues sabia que en cuando le dijera cuales eran sus planes ella seguro se exaltaría y le diría algo enojada,pero no le importaba,ahora lo único que le importaba era que Chrono pudiera con timidez la puerta y entonces la abrió al escuchar la voz de la hermana Kate.

-Rosette,¿Qué te trae por aquí?,no recuerdo haberte castigado ¿o si?-dijo la hermana Kate

-Solamente debo venir cuando me castiga-dijo ofendida Rosette

-En fin,entra-dijo la hermana Kate

Rosette entro y cerro la puerta detrás de hasta el escritorio de la hermana Kate y se detuvo frente a ella,tomo todo el aire que pudo y se preparo para hablar.

-No me digas,¿quieres viajar a Japón para ayudar a Chorno cierto?-dijo la hermana Kate

Rosette solto todo el aire que había tomado y bajo la mirada,tomo aire de nuevo y entonces hablo.

-S-si-dijo ella

-Lo siento Rosette,no podras,no te lo permitiré-dijo la hermana Kate

-En realidad hermana Kate…no vine a pedirle permiso-dijo Rosette mientras daba una larga respiración-solo vine a avisarle…me ire mañana mismo

-¿¡Que!?-grito la hermana Kate levantándose de su asiento

-Lo siento,no puedo soportar ver mas asi a Chrono,solo de verlo me hace sentir pero…asi que ire a Japón,conseguiré esa planta y entonces volveré-dijo ella

-Rosette…no se que hare contigo-dijo la hermana Kate sentándose de nuevo en su asiento-todas las cosas que se tienen que soportar y solo por tener un pacto con un demonio-dijo

-Lo siento-dijo Rosette cabizbaja-pero, ya lo dije,ahora mismo ire a buscar en algún aeropuerto para comprar boletos para un avión hacia Japón

-De acuerdo Rosette…pero escuchame,el reverendo Remington dijo que la medicina que le diste a Chrono solo le duraran 7 dias…podras irte por ese tiempo,pero si tardas mas,cuando vuelvas tendras un grave castigo,¿entendiste?-dijo la hermana Kate

-No se preocupe volveré antes de ese tiempo.

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación para volver a la minutos mas tarde…

-¡¿Qué!?-grito Satella

-Porfavor,Satella,estoy arrodillada frente a ti,prestame dinero para unos boletos-dijo Rosette

-No lo puedo creer,osea que también debo sufrir yo¿no?-dijo Satella

-¡Porfavor!-pidio Rosette

-De acuerdo…-dijo Satella

-Satella-sama-dijo Azmaria-…yo…quisiera ir con Rosette

-¿Qué?-dijo Satella

-Quiero ayudar también a Chrono-dijo

-De acuerdo-dijo Satella después de suspirar-iremos todas

-Grasias Satella,eres un angel enviado del cielo para salvar a esta pobre e indefensa oveja-dijo exageradamente Rosette

-Si claro-dijo Satella-si quieres conseguir boletos mejor nos vamos ya

-Si-dijo Rosette-Az, ¿puedes cuidar de Chrono?-dijo Rosette

-Claro-dijo Azmaria

Asi Rosette y Satella salieron de ahí y fueron a buscar algún aeropuerto para comprar los boletos

Continuara…

Bueno eso es todo por hoy,espero que les haya gustado este capitulo,tratare de subir pronto los demás.

Matta ne!!


	4. Comenzando el viaje

_**Konnichi wa!**_

_**Etto… pues aquí paso a dejar el cap que sigue, espero que les guste.**_

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que Rosette y Satella habían salido. Chrono aun continuaba dormido pero, justo en ese momento Azmaria, por accidente tiro una taza al piso y esta se partió en pedazos, causando que, por el sonido que provoco, despertara a Chrono.

-Ro…sette…-dijo el con voz débil.

-N-no soy Rosette-respondió Azmaria.

-¿Entonces…?-pregunto el, tratando de mirar hacia el resto de la habitación, pero a causa de lo débil que estaba, no pudo mas que mirar la luz de la ventana que estaba justo al lado de la cama.

-Chrono, ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto ella, acercándose a el y poniendo un pañuelo húmedo sobre su frente.

-¿Dónde…esta Rosette?-fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir antes que su respiración se cortara.

-Rosette fue con Satella a buscar boletos para viajar a Japón-respondió ella.

-¿Japón…?-pregunto Chrono, aun sin poder mirar bien.

-La verdad es que…Rosette dice que la única cura a tu veneno es, ir a Japón a buscar una flor…pero según el reverendo Rémington, esa flor ya esta extinta-dijo sin mucho ánimo-pero…Rosette aun así quiere ir, quiere hacer lo que sea con tal de salvarte.

-No…no tienen que hacer todo eso por mi-respondió el, recobrando la vista.

-Chrono…Rosette se esta esforzando para ayudarte, porque para ella eres lo mas importante en la vida, así que tienes que entender eso. Ella haría lo que sea con tal de que tu te recuperes, y tienes que aprender a respetar eso…esa es la decisión que ella ha tomado-dijo Azmaria caminando hacia la ventana.

-Aun así…¿Por qué tanto por mi?, solo soy una molestia para ella…incluso con lo del pacto, e incluso con lo de Joshua, de no ser por mi, ellos dos estarían juntos ahora, pero…solo por mi culpa terminaron separándose-dijo Chrono, cubriéndose con la cobija hasta la mitad de su rostro.

-Azmaria, ya llegamos-dijo Rosette entrando en la habitación, y justo al entrar, volteo a ver a Chrono-¡Ya despertaste!-exclamo acercándose rápido hacia el.

-Rosette…-dijo el volteando a verla.

-Chrono…vas a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo ella, tomando la mano de el-no dejare que te pase nada malo.

-No te preocupes, Rosette. Estoy bien-respondió el haciendo un esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama.

-Chrono, no debes levantarte. Debes permanecer en cama, al menos la noche de hoy, ya que mañana nos iremos en la mañana-dijo ella

-¿Mañana?-pregunto

-Si, Azmaria seguramente ya te contó, sobre lo de la cura para tu veneno.

-Ah…claro, pero Rosette, no quiero que hagan todo esto por mí, no me gusta.

-Pues no me importa-respondió ella levantándose-haré lo que yo quiera y como tengo un pacto contigo, harás lo que yo diga, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto señalándolo con su dedo índice, con una mirada amenazadora.

-Ah…de acuerdo Rosette, como digas-dijo el tras dar una pequeña risita nerviosa.

-Bien, entonces esta decidido. Mañana nos iremos-dijo ella.

Y así, la noche llego. Chrono y Rosette pasaron la noche casi en vela. Él, a causa de su veneno y ella, a causa de cuidarlo toda la noche. Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien esa noche y a la hora de irse fue mas problema, ya que tenían que llevar a Chrono hasta el auto de Satella, pero cuidando de no moverlo mucho, porque lo si hacían, provocarían que el veneno avanzara mas rápido por su cuerpo. Así que, pidiendo la ayuda del reverendo Rémington, llevaron a Chrono hasta el auto y lo sentaron al lado de Rosette, quien le permitió a éste recargarse sobre su brazo, al momento que daba un corto y débil suspiro.

-Chrono, ¿estás bien?-pregunto ella preocupada.

-Estoy bien…-respondió el, tan débil que apenas y se alcanzo a escuchar.

-Lo lamento Chrono-dijo ella, al momento de acomodar los mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro de el.

-Rosette…-dijo antes de quedarse dormido sobre su brazo.

Entonces, Satella y Azmaria subieron también y avanzaron. Tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el aeropuerto, ya que estaba muy lejos. Pero finalmente llegaron, y justo a la hora de partida, así todos apresurados, tomaron las maletas y fueron a abordar el avión a Japón. Una vez arriba, cada quien tomo su lugar, y como era obvio, Rosette y Chrono iban juntos.

-Rosette-dijo Chrono-¿Por qué hacen todo esto por mí?

-Chrono, no deberías preguntar tanto-respondió ella-solo preocúpate ahora por tu salud, ¿de acuerdo?

-No entiendo aun…pero, supongo que no haré que cambies de opinión, y menos ahora, había llegado tan lejos…-dijo el sonriéndole y recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro-solo no te metas en problemas por mi culpa-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse de nuevo dormido.

Rosette observo a Chrono mientras éste dormía, y esbozando una sonrisa pensó _"No importa Chrono, para mi no importaría meterme en problemas con tal de salvarte…si por mí fuera, daría lo que fuera por ti…lo que sea, incluso, si fuera necesario…daría mi vida entera por ti"._ Y tras pensar esto al igual que su acompañante, cayó sobre los brazos de Morfeo.

_**OK…espero que les guste ^^**_

_**No tengo nada más que decir así que **_

_**Matta ne!**_


End file.
